Cytochromes are heme proteins essential for aerobic and anaerobic electron transport in most organisms. While the structures and functions of many of these proteins have been studied for over fifty years, only relatively recently has it become clear that cytochromes often require assembly factors. Such assembly factors are defective in certain human disorders, and essential for growth in many pathogens. Biogenesis of the c-type cytochromes requires a large number of factors and can proceed by any one of three systems. Prokaryotes, plant mitochondria, and chloroplasts use either system I or II, which are each predicted to require dedicated mechanisms for heme delivery and apocytochrome thiolreduction. In system III, which has specifically evolved in the mitochondna of fungi, invertebrates, and vertebrates, a pivotal role is played by a single enzyme called cytochrome c heme lyase in the mitochondrial intermembrane space. Cytochrome c biogenesis requires nine dedicated, integral membrane proteins for System I and at least three for System II. The goals of this proposal are to understand the molecular mechanisms by which Systems I and II operate using three model proteobacteria, Rhodobacter capsulatus (System I), Bordetella pertussis (System II), and Escherichia coli (System I and recombinant System II). Specifically, aims are to (1) identify and characterize novel System II genes in B. pertussis; (2) reconstitute in vitro biogenesis using System I and System II; (3) determine the substrate recognition requirements (ie. apocytocbrome and heme) and the physiological conditions essential for System I and II; (4) carry out a functional analysis of key proteins involved in System I and II.